


Asleep, My Love?

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute quick read, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, i didn't expect this to have a sad part but here we are, once again i suck at tags, please read it its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: John tries to make up with Paul through Shakespeare.





	Asleep, My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! Instead of getting a good night's rest after a hectic week of classes, I am back again with a new work! This idea came to me after I saw my friend preform in A Midsummer Night's Dream, then I remembered The Beatles did a skit from that and it all came together. I hope you like this as much as I liked writing this! Enjoy! :)

It’s easy to say that every relationship has their tiffs because it’s true. What’s a relationship without it? It may even go to the level of putting the relationship on hold, which is what Paul and John did. The reason? Back when they were doing rehearsals for a TV show, John made a rude comment to Paul and the friendly girl he was talking to. It came out of nowhere and no one took it as a joke, which embarrassed Paul. John had upset the girl and she stormed off, John still thinks she took it too seriously, Paul wasn’t having it. When they tried to talk it out it only turned into a big argument and so, they were on a break.

Which is fine because the two have been in a break before, whether it be for fighting or needing time apart, in the end they always came back to each other. This time it’s taking longer than John expected. Paul really isn’t having it. John’s presence seemed to buzz around him like a fly that you can never swat. Every word, movement and breath John performed seemed to irritate him to no end. During rehearsals for their Shakespeare skit, John picked at his pink dress and looked over at Paul dressed like a knight. He seemed to be having a fun conversation with Ringo. How can he contain his laughter while Ringo is dressed like a lion?

George walks up to John with a puppy following him. “What’s the matter John?”

“Nothing, just tired.”

“You’re telling me, this is our fifth time rehearsing in these stupid costumes.” George looked down at the happy puppy biting his shoelace.

“He sure likes you.”

“He  _ loves _ me.” George snickered but John still frowned. “Seriously, what’s up with you?”

“It’s been two weeks George.”

“Oh… poor Johnny’s heartbroken that Paulie won’t come back to him?”

“Sod off.”

“Well, he does has a reason-

“And you pick his side.” John rolled his eyes.

“John, you embarrassed him in front of like, twenty people of course he’s holding a grudge. Maybe you should talk to him.”

“And what apologize? It ain’t my fault he can't take a joke.”

“See? This is why you’re lonely.”

“Alright everybody, let’s take it to when Thisbe and Pyramus talk through the wall!” The director ordered. Everybody took their places and the gentleman playing the wall raised his arms in a ‘T’ position. John looked at Paul. Paul smiled back but the smile didn’t reach his eyes that’s how John knew it was fake. It hurt to see that.

“Action!”

“Oh wall, full often hast thou heard my moans for parting my fair Pyramus and me!” John said in a deep, groggy voice. That made everyone laugh. Paul just scoffed. “My cherry lips have often kissed thy stones.”

“I see a voice; now will I to the chink to spy and I can hear my Thisbe’s face.”

“Now, call for Thisbe!” The director coaxed.

Paul rolled his eyes and took the ‘Wall’s’ hand. “Thisbe! Thhiissbe!”

John smacked the Wall’s hand down. “WHAT?! My love, my love… Thou art my love, I think.” John could hear George and Ringo laugh but not Paul. Paul was about to say his lines but stopped.

“Paul? Deliver your lines.” The director called.

“Sorry, I don’t feel well. Can we stop?”

“Oh sure we’ll call it a night then.”

John was confused he looked back to see Paul but he was already rushing backstage to remove his costume.

The ride back home was silent. The driver dropped off George and Ringo.

“Driver just go straight to mines. Paul will be joining me.”

Paul opened his mouth to protest but John squeezed his hand so he wouldn’t say anything. Once inside, Paul crossed his arms.

“What am I doing here, John?”

“You’re not sick.”

“I just wanted to leave. So what am I doing here?”

“If you don’t want to be here you could’ve told the driver to take you home but you didn’t.”

“Because I thought-”

“Thought what?”

“Fine, I’ll walk.” Paul turned to walk out but John stopped him before he can make it to the door.

“You’re spending the night here until we work this out.”

“Oh  _ now _ you want to work it out? No mate, I’d rather sleep.” Paul walked over to the loveseat and layed down in frustration. He let his feet dangle off the side and shut his eyes.

John sighed and began to walk upstairs but stopped and looked down at the sleeping boy. “Asleep my love?” John walked down. “What, dead, my dove?”

Paul huffed and shut his eyes tighter. John kept walking towards him. “Pyramus, arise, speak, speak. Quite dumb? Dead.” John keeled on his knees. “A tomb must cover thy sweet eyes. Those lily lips, this cherry nose, these yellow cowslip cheeks, are gone, are gone. Lovers make moan…” John took a shaky breath. “His eyes were green as leeks…”

Paul finally opened his eyes, he saw John’s tears start to well up. “John-”

John gently placed his finger on Paul’s lips. “So, not a word, not a word. Come, trusty sword, come blade, my breast imbrue.” John raised his invisible sword as he blinked away his tears. “And so, farewell friends thus Thisbe ends, adieu, adieu…”

Paul grabs John’s hand. “Adieu.”

John rests his head on Paul’s stomach and Paul runs his hands through John’s hair. “You’re so dramatic, you know that?”

“Says the guy who held a grudge for two weeks.”

“I’ll always love you John, you know know that.”

“I know, I just can't picture my life without you Pyramus.”

“Me too, Thisbe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
